The Count
by Celestial-Flame-Dragon
Summary: My First Story, and a Secret Santa Gift for @bluewatersaphire on tumblr (one shot) Please leave a like or a review.


On her way to school lucy met up with her group of friends: Juvia, Levy, and Yukino. They also met up with wendy on the way and dropped her off half way, at her middle school. Once they arrived at the high school they split up an and went to their classes; Levy and Juvia went one way and Lucy and Yukino went the other. Throughout the period Lucy saw Yukino acting more happy than usual. While Yukino was usually a happy person this level of happiness was not.

Lucy got her answer at lunch when yukino pulled her aside. Yukino showed lucy what was making her so overjoyed; her wrist. On it was what was on everyone's wrist; a counter. No one knows how they get there but everyone has a light green colored timer on their right counts down from the time you were born to till the moment you meet your soulmate. Yukino's was at 00:09:46:38, it was only nine and three quarter hours until she met him!

"I checked and I'm working at sabertooth then."

"OOh a customer then"

"That or a new co-worker"

"That would be great for you, but not so for your employer because of the googly eyes I know you would send him."

"Shut UP" Yukino said with a blush.

"You're already blushing and you haven't even met him" Lucy laughed "I wonder what will happen then"

"UGhh" she started to leave"i'm going to juvia for advice, since you can't do anything but joke about this"

"and hear her talk about gray?"Lucy said, chasing after her.

"yea your right, levy then'

"come on she's worse than you, with her and gajeel denying that they are soulmates"

"fine I'll go to wendy."

"and tell her what soulmates do?"

"Fiiiine i'll stay"

"good, now let's talk about wha-*bell ringing*- looks like" _(A/N She says what do you think he looks like)_

"uh I have to go now"

"Saved by the bell, you lucky ..." lucy muttered

Right after school lucy and Yukino wet to SaberTooth, a local cafe where yukino worked.

"I'll stay here while you work and look for anyone checking their wrist" Lucy said

"Im not sure I want this anymore because what if he-"No what if or but or anything he'll be perfect for you ok?"

"Ok"Yukino went to the backroom to get ready for her job. She was very nervous for the meeting even though there was still a few hours left until it occurred. Lucy spent the next two and a half hours working on her newest novel; a story about a land with magic and the main character, Haru, was a fire dragon slayer and his partner ellie was a celestial mage. They went on many adventures together before they realized they liked each other. Lucy was in the halfway through a chapter when she looked at the time: only half only half an hour left until the destined meeting. She started to pay attention to the other visitors, checking out the ones who were their age. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that she saw someone check their wrist. It was a muscular blond who had just come in. He was followed by a dark haired, dark skinned boy who also looked to be their age. She sends yukino a quick text: _Blond, by the door_. When Yukino looked over at her she nodded in his direction. After a few minutes of deciding what they wanted to get, they went over to Yukino to order their drinks. Yukino checked her wrist and it was at 00:00:00:47. He was the one but he was walking too fast, he was going to be here to soon. When he got to her cashier it still said 40 seconds, so it wasn't him. However when they reached the cashier they didn't order anything, instead the blond stared at her intently. After a few nerve-racking second he nods and says "You're good for my bro" and then stepped aside. Behind him was the dark-skinned, dark-haired boy. The timer on her wrist ran out.

"So you're my soul mate then?" he asked.

Five minutes later they were inseparable, but if anyone said anything about it they would grow very red and look away. Lucy was very happy for her friend but also sad because it would be another friend who would grow a little distant while she stayed there with no soulmate. She checked her wrist, it stayed unchanging at 00:00:00:00, as it always had been. She excused herself and went back to her apartment not letting the tears flow until she was safe in her house.

"hey Luce why are you crying" natsu said, appearing from her room.

"get out of here natsu, I don't want to talk."

"come on I can help with whatever it is"

"not this time Natsu"

"but Luushi i can try"

"ugh fiine" lucy said knowing Natsu wouldn't give up. "its just that everyone is getting a soulmate, and i can't.

"What do you mean you can't just look at your wrist and you can see how long till you find your soulmate."

"that's the thing Natsu it won't"

"Huh? why not?"

Then Lucy showed natsu the thing she had never shown anyone else: her counter. "It's been like this since I was born"

Then Natsu did something very uncharacteristic; he threw his arms around her and started whispering "check my wrist" Lucy did and she saw 00:00:00:00. "It's always been this way".

Lucy started crying and hugging him, and he hugged her back.


End file.
